


With Minimal Regret

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Devotion, F/M, Guilt, Loyalty, Married Couple, Nohr | Conquest Route, post-Kitsune hamlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "I'm here because I want to be. By your side is where I belong."





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any couple, I want to be where you are._

Deep down, he knew all along he would follow her no matter what she chose. The decision to side with Nohr hadn't been an easy one, especially when he and Saizo crossed paths in Macarath...the memory of his brother's anger still stung him deeply. Kagero had pointedly said nothing, but he could tell she shared his sentiments.

_And now, we must invade Hoshido for reasons Lady Azura says they cannot explain._ Not that he blamed her, of course, nor did he blame Corrin. But he could tell even they wished they didn't have to go through with this.

Kaze sighed, stoking the embers of a dying fire. The Kitsune hamlet had been another link in the chain of regrets for them, and his wife was currently helping Benny ensure that the bodies of their leader and the rest were properly buried. They had no plans to tell the survivors exactly what happened, which Corrin thought dishonest but Lord Xander had insisted. _It would just create more trouble._

He soon heard the footsteps he could only recognize as his wife's, sensed her presence nearby, and shifted to make room for her near the fire.

"It's done," she said quietly. Kaze nodded, taking her hand and squeezing.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. Remember, I knew going in this would be difficult." She didn't just speak of the hamlet and they both knew it. Several times since his joining her, since their marriage, they'd discussed everything in great detail. Her fears, her guilt, her worries.

"But you don't regret it."

"Well..." She sighed. Usually, anytime he asked that, she said no, but he sensed a _yes_ on her tongue.

"It's all right."

"No, it's not." She sighed again, turning to face him, her eyes barely able to look into his. "Because it's one thing for _me_ to be a traitor, but all this time I've been forcing _you_ to be one, too. I forced you to join me, to fight against your own brother, and now you're helping us invade Hoshido. Your _home._ Her grip on his hand tightened. "I don't want this invasion in the first place, but it hurts even more thinking of how it's going to affect _you._ "

Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, tears stinging his eyes. Even now, it was so hard to believe he deserved such concern and love, especially from the person he'd failed back then. But she nestled further into his arms, her face against his chest, and although he heard a sniffle now and then he didn't feel any tears against his skin.

"It's okay if you need to cry," he murmured. Corrin chuckled sadly.

"I could say the same to you." But neither of them could bring themselves to shed any tears, at least right now. Kaze closed his eyes, breathing deeply, grateful for the warmth of her in his arms. Knowing that in spite of everything she was _safe_ and he would never have to wonder where she could be again.

In the end, that was the reason for his choice. For her, for the little girl he'd worried about the whereabouts and safety of. For the woman who'd spared his life against King Garon's rage and forgiven his failure years ago.

"I'm here because I want to be," he finally said. "Be it Nohr, Hoshido, or into the unknown, by your side is where I belong."

She looked up at him with a tiny smile.

"You're too kind for your own good, you know?" She cuddled closer. "But thank you. I promise, if we cross paths with them again-"

"We'll handle that when the time comes. Maybe we'll be able to talk to them and avoid confrontation," he said. "But no matter what happens, we'll handle it together."

"Together." She relaxed in his embrace, and they sat there together until the sun set and it was time to return to the Astral Castle to rest.


End file.
